Love is Sly
by BrunoMarslover21
Summary: Elsa has been queen for three years, life is blissful. Anna and Kristoff are happily married with a child on the way but things turn grim when marriage is in the air for Elsa, two strangers come to town, one seems to be seeking Elsa's heart, the other has blood on his hands. Who is the villain? Will the Ice Queen find love? Rated T for language, violence and adult content.


**Hi, nice to meet you. I'm Ryan Simpson, this is my first Frozen fic and I've gotta say, I like it and I'm really into Disney. I'm like a Disney geek. I've been writing in the Regular Show universe for two years. And I'd like to write about Disney. Please be gentle, it's my first fic and I hope you guys like it. Enjoy. **

* * *

><p>Summer was leaving, the kingdom of Arendelle would soon be under winter's spell yet again. There was room in the castle, that was filled with talking.<p>

Queen Elsa was talking with her two advisors, the ice queen just couldn't seem to handle her stress. She worried the chair would soon be covered in ice but that was the least of her problems.

"We just think it would be best" Elsa's advisor, Phillip spoke, "The kingdom needs to be assured that if by any chance your life is cut short. We need to know that Arendelle will be in safe hands"

Elsa frowned as she raked her fingers through her long white hair, "But marriage is a very serious thing. I'm not ready for that at this moment, I've only been Queen for three years, I've had a lot to deal with"

"We understand your Highness but the excitement of Sir Kristoff and Princess Anna's expecting a child have moved to anxious whispers of you being married" Elsa's second advisor, Adam spoke.

The Queen let out a deep sigh, "Thank you but, I'm already busy with my sister and these trading treaties" She stood up and searched through her papers on her desk, "Now who signed a treaty with the people of Weselton that allowed us to start trade again"!?

"A Morganatic Marriage wouldn't be such a bad idea" Adam spoke, before meeting the Queen's icy glare. "Just a thought"

"This meeting is over! Cancel this trade with Weselton! I shall not have my kingdom trade with these savages that accuse me of witchcraft" She turned and exited the room, leaving her advisors to debate the treaty.

Elsa stomped down the hall, hearing her heels click as she walked, she made it to her bedroom chamber, she slammed the door. "Ugh"! She rolled her eyes, "Oh but marry a man that you don't love and have never met. Like that has ever worked" Elsa sat on her bed, staring out the window. Her true love would just have to wait, being a queen was stressful, though the queen did have great practice to not have her powers get the best of her.

Her eyes met the heartwarming sight of Kristoff and Anna enjoying the fall. Elsa was proud of her Kristoff, he was great to Anna.

* * *

><p>Anna had her hands full of leaves, her pregnant belly was showing through her dress, she walked over to Kristoff, throwing them in his face then giggling with Sven.<p>

Olaf even wanted to try, he gathered up some leaves and threw them up only to get Sven in the mouth.

Anna shivered, looking up at the sky, "Winter is coming so fast" She wrapped her arms around herself.

Kristoff looked at her, "We should probably get inside, don't want the baby to be a snowman"

"Hey! That's a good thing"! Olaf chimed, looking at Anna's belly, "So when's the little Prince or Princess coming anyway"?

Anna shrugged, "The Midwife said it'll be a few more weeks"

"A few weeks"! Olaf complained, "But it's been forever, can't I just say hi just once"

Kristoff nodded, "Yea, you just lay your head here" He knelt down and placed his head against his wife's stomach, "And you can hear…" His voice died down, hearing his unborn child.

Olaf pressed his head to her stomach, Anna shivered a little, smiling, "I'm sure it's a Prince"

"A Prince"? Kristoff laughed, "No, it's a girl" He smiled, "It's a beautiful girl just like her mother" He kissed her forehead.

Anna blushed, "A boy strong and cute like his father seems to be happening" She smirked as she headed inside, "C'mon Olaf. Let's see if Elsa's busy"

"You excited for this baby Sven?" Kristoff laughed as he lead his reindeer to the stable. "Yes I am" The blonde boy said gruffly.

Sven licked his nose excitedly as Kristoff petted him, "Once that baby's old enough, you'll be their first ride" He chuckled, ruffling up Sven's mane, "Goodnight Sven, don't let the frostbite bite" He closed the door.

As Kristoff was heading into the castle, he heard a noise behind him. He turned, raising an eyebrow, "Hello"? He picked up a large branch.

Silence.

"Kristoff"!

The blonde man jumped, turning to see his pregnant wife standing in the doorway, "Come inside, the chefs made your favorite"

Kristoff dropped the branch and headed inside, kissing his wife's forehead, "You ok"?

Anna nodded, "Yea, I'm fine. Are you ok? You're pretty jumpy" She took his hands.

He raked his hand through his hair, "Yea. I'm fine. Alright. Normal. It doesn't matter" He headed into the dining room.

"Ok.." Anna had the look of confusion on her face, she closed the door. Feeling a large kick, "Ooh" She rubbed her tummy, "Easy there Little One. We still have a few weeks left together" She headed into the dinning room.

Dinner was served, the chef smiled at Kristoff, "Your favorite Sir Kristoff" He laid the tray down.

"Just Kristoff" The blonde man replied, taking the plate, "And thanks" He took his fork.

Anna looked over to see her sister looking stressed, "You ok Elsa"?

Elsa blew out a long breath, "My advisors want me to get married, and I'm not ready to be set up with some ex-playboy who is forced into a sham marriage"

The red haired princess shrugged, "You could always invite suitors to come and visit you and see who you like"

"Suitors"? The Queen shook her head, "No, I'm too busy. A suitor requires dating and dating requires time"

"Not everyone has a lot of time but still find time to date. Like take Kristoff and I for example, we dated for two years, I hardly ever saw him when it was winter time. And we got married and now we're expecting a baby. That I hope isn't born in the winter" She looked down at her bump.

"Yes but you met yours outside the castle. I have to meet mine in" She sighed, placing her elbows on the table.

Anna took a bite, "That's not true. Queen Aurora met her husband outside the castle walls and they're expecting too"

Elsa shook her head, "Didn't she tell you? King Phillip and her were betrothed before that whole ordeal"

The young princess kept trying, "Well there's King Eric and Queen Ariel, he met her outside the castle walls"

"She rescued him, Anna" The Queen giggled, liking to tease her sister.

"King Charming and Queen Cinderella"? Anna commented, taking another bite.

Elsa playfully rolled her eyes, "Cinderella went to his ball"

Kristoff snickered earning Anna to giggle with him, "Um…Queen Tiana and King Naveen"

"He was technically a frog and his parents cut him off" Elsa giggled, "Last one Anna because I need to get back to work"

Anna thought as hard as she could, "Ooh. I know one…that guy from Greece" She looked up, "I know he's not royalty but I think I heard he's the son of a god and he met his true love on Earth, he just went out and met her"

"Went out.."? Elsa spoke aloud, "I guess that could be pretty fun. A day out with my kingdom…sounds perfect" She smiled, "Tomorrow we're going out on the town"

* * *

><p><strong>Ok so next chapter, Elsa's going out in public. I tried my hardest. I love Disney and I hope you guys like it. Leave a review please and next chapter will surely come tomorrow at the most.<strong>


End file.
